Before The Storm
by justlook3
Summary: Cassandra and Stone are reunited. SPOILERS: Contains content from the clip of season 2 premiere that was posted on Oct 19.


Jacob Stone stepped out of the Back Door, which oddly enough had already been set for him when he'd come through to the Annex, into a museum supply closet. He picked up a brochure on his way to the courtyard, his clippings book had mentioned the display of a recently recovered shipwreck. New York City, the place where this long strange journey had begun. New York City, Cassandra's city, and that thought brought back that pang of missing her, a pang which grew stronger the longer the separation from her went on.

Peru hadn't gone all that well in terms of team dynamics and they'd all decided that maybe it was best to work solo for a while. But while he'd not seen a sign of the thief or even the Senior Librarian and his Guardian in the ensuing months, he and Cassandra often ran into each other researching in the Library. One evening finding himself alone with her, he asked her out for a drink. One drink lead to an invite to dinner and soon whenever they were back home in Portland (though they were often so busy that they went a week or more without seeing each other), they'd go on a date. They were keeping everything very low key, just enjoying each other's company, not much more than hand holding and a good night kiss. Except for the last time he'd seen her when a movie at her place had ended up being a make out session on her couch. They'd pulled away before they could go too far, not being ready quite yet to take a step they couldn't take back. But the next morning, his clippings book had gone crazy and he'd hardly even been in his own bed in over a month, let alone seen her. From her infrequent distracted texts, it had been the same for her. They were still okay in terms of their relationship, whatever that was, but he missed her. Hopefully after this case, maybe they'd both have a break and they could pick up where they left off.

He came out the side exit of the museum and when he lifted his eyes from the map on the back of the brochure, he saw her. He blinked, it couldn't possibly be. But who else could it be? Looking as beautiful as a painting, a colorful watercolor skirt and a jewel toned sweater that brought out her hair and eyes was Cassandra. And suddenly her attention was right on him. At first her expression must have mirrored his, surprise across her face and then she broke into one of her beaming smiles. He crossed the courtyard in two strides coming up to her.

"Stone! What brings you here?"

"Clippings book. You?"

"Same, that's weird . . . ." Cassandra bit her lip and they both realized how awkward they were being. He looked around and saw a clump of potted trees near a snack kiosk and motioned with his head toward them.

Stone had learned from these missions that in big cities like this, people created privacy by staying in their own bubbles, but he was sure that Cassandra would appreciate a little bit more privacy than an open courtyard.

They stood behind the bushes, both looking awkwardly at each other and then suddenly her arms were around his neck and his hands were around her waist, hugging each other tightly.

"Oh, I missed ya, darlin'," Jacob whispered against her neck.

"I missed you too. I thought maybe after we didn't . . . ."

"No, no, seriously I ain't even been home in two weeks, just long enough to stop back at the Annex. Thank god for the shower and the clothes I keep there. I was just in Bavaria. You?"

"Crazy busy too. It's like the book just won't be quiet. So we're okay?"

"What do you think?" Stone asked, moving them apart and gently brushing the hair off her face before he leaned in and kissed her.

Cassandra returned his kiss eagerly and he pulled her even closer as they deepened the kiss. They let the rest of the world completely fall away in favor of the feeling of each other. With a caress to her cheek, he coaxed her into opening up for him and their tongues danced together as they explored each other anew. They would break apart for seconds to take in deep ragged breaths but they were soon back to kissing as if their next breath depended on it.

He always smelled like oranges and pancakes when she kissed him and today he actually tasted like them too and she smiled against his mouth. He probably didn't get the joke but he smiled back at her, probably thinking it was just the joy of being reunited. And it was. She'd missed him so much and now she was glad to know that they were okay, that this, whatever it was, was still good. They were still good.

They finally broke apart, needing some more air and because they'd heard a teen on a skateboard whistle at them as he rolled past. They both blushed realizing that maybe they'd gone a little bit too far for a public place.

But neither was really willing to let go just yet and Jacob pulled them back into a hug. She happily settled back against his shoulder breathing him in, the scent of cedar, leather and male mixed with the scent of oranges that she was sure was only in her brain.

He hummed happily, kissing her hair before closing his eyes and just breathing her in. Sweet and spicy florals were the scents that he always associated with Cassandra. He knew that they were going to have to go investigate whatever it was the clippings book had decided needed both of them very soon. But he was going to take advantage of every second he had until then.

He sighed and Cassandra knew they had to get back to work. She opened her eyes and realized from where she was standing she had a good view of the courtyard. Then her eyes widened as she saw a man and a woman. They looked very familiar, they looked like . . . .

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, loosening her grip on Jacob.

"What?" he asked, finally opening his eyes.

"Flynn and Colonel Baird are here."

"What?" he asked again, finally letting go of her so that he could look too. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Coincidence or the clippings book? I mean Flynn is from here like I am."

"Yeah, but in this courtyard? Something big is going . . . "Stone stopped and let out a heavy sigh. "The thief is here. I saw him sneaking up on Flynn."

Cassandra and Stone exchanged weary glances. Jones had been the main reason why Peru had been their last joint mission.

"I have missed Flynn and Baird," Cassandra said with a smile.

"Me too, it's not been the same without her bossing us around." Stone's smile was fond. "But darlin', we . . ."

"Yeah, I know."

Then suddenly, Stone's hands were on her back pushing her out from behind the trees.

"Jacob, what?"

And just like that, he was gone. How a man like that managed to move so fast while she was distracted she never knew. She rolled her eyes, but she really was excited to see Flynn and Baird.

Soon she was hugging Flynn and being pulled into a fond hug by Baird (which surprised her a bit). And exchanging awkward glances with Ezekiel. Stone reappeared just as suddenly as he had disappeared from her side, his hair back into place from where her hands had messed it up.

Worried about his behavior of a few minutes before, she said his name, not Stone but Jacob, the name she used when they were alone. And his smile was as crinkly as it was when they'd met earlier and he winked at her. Winked! And she was barely able to keep her knees steady.

They were okay. What they had, whatever it was, was still okay.

And then Jacob was wondering why they all needed to be there. And the adventure began.

The End


End file.
